Illuminating
by Zombiegirl197
Summary: He was illuminating...-pretty much companship/sequal/wotever u call it one-shot. LizxElectro Christian themes involved


**Sequal to Light in Darkness only in more of Liz's point of view. And for those of you who may point out the subject of Liz's fear of the dark, I only have to say this. That is the only thing I'm really changing to the character and I'll do my best to keep her in character. And yes, there is religious themes here. And yes, Liz does fear the dark because she saw _him. _**I know that it seems really far fetched but then, a child can very easily scar the shit out of themselves and sometimes, our fears still linger with all of us, whether affecting our lives directly or not, it will always remain somewhere deep within our hearts, never truly leaving. And it takes others a longer time to conqeur that fear, to stand up to it and face it head on. until then, they'll cower and jump from anything related to their fears. ****

****So, yeah...um...****

****ElectroxLiz Allen again! ****

****I hope to do more stories on this pairing! X3 So cuuuuute! ****

**(this is where the break line is suppose to be)**

**Illuminating**

She feared the dark.

It always brought about awful memories.

When she was a child, she was scared of the dark like any other child would. Thoughts of monsters under her bed or creepy crawlies lurking in the murky blackness would haunt her thoughts, whimpering with her sheets drawn up over her head. But then, there was that one time when she was a little bit older, about ten-years-old; something happened that made her fear of the darkness become a phobia for her. However, it seemed so unreal and illogical for someone of this time and age to believe her. Hell, she herself sometimes questioned if it was nothing more than a nightmare from her childhood. Then, she sees the darkness and the fear comes and grabs a hold of her, entrapping her in its icy grip; squeezing her, suffocating her.

She knows what caused this to happen.

She does not even try to fool herself into thinking otherwise…

She saw the Devil.

Outside her bedroom window, looking at her with such frightening eyes and smiling at her. She screamed so loud, leaping out of her bed and running over to her door, calling out for her parents. Brown eyes wide with terror as the window began to open, a sense of despair and horror filling her very being. The darkness then seemed to shift eerily around her, distorted masks emerging from the darkness and raspy whispering mingling within the room. Their cries and moans causing her to become as cold as stone, unimaginable terror filling her very being; horrors beyond her imagination coming to life within her room; a horrible cracking noise that sound reached her ears, similar to a charred piece of wood crumbling and breaking away.

She looked up and saw a white hand reaching inside the room through the window, a horrible grin upon the face. The ten-year-old dash on over to the cross hanging over her bed and clutched it tightly to her chest, squeezing her eyes shut and muttered the prayer her mother would say with her before she went to bed. Begging in her mind for God to save her and protect her, asking Jesus for help.

While praying, she thought she heard a low, hissing sound and whimpered, keeping her eyes closed so as to 'see no evil'.

There was a bright, flash of light.

And then, it dimmed down until it nothing more but a faint glow behind her closed eyelids.

Daring to open them, she found herself tucked inside her bed, curled up with the cross still in her hands. The dim lighting cast shadows over the room but it calmed her down, giving her a sense of security and sweet relief for her. Glancing over at the window, it came to her notice that it was closed shut, curtains drawn where as before, they weren't.

Sitting up, the little girl averted her attention to the dim glow located at the corner of her bedroom. A night-lighter was there, appearing out of nowhere. It was strange since she did not remember ever having one there before.

Nevertheless, she laid back down on her bed, giving a small, whispered thanks to God and Jesus, and went back to sleep.

Liz Allen had told her parents what had happened and they merely comforted her, thinking it was a nightmare she had that night. However, they were a bit puzzled by the sudden appearance of the nightlight but did not say anything about it. They however grew concerned when their daughter, now a teenager, still used the nightlight, wondering if they should get her to see someone about her fear.

Liz protested, saying she was not in need of seeing a shrink and was doing just fine. Her parents soon dropped it. Her brothers, however, teased her constantly but she endured it. After all, what would one expect from having one little brother and one older brother to live with?

She was still scared of the dark.

But now, she had something to drive it away and light up her night, keeping evil or anything else from ever harming her.

Even if that light may become from a night lighter to a person made of electricity; holding her close, in safety and out of danger.

It was funny because earlier, he was her captor right up until the building came down on them, making them stuck with each other until someone came and busted them out. Then she had the idea of perhaps talking to him, asking questions about his life, how's he's doing, stuff like that. Before the Latina knew it, however, they were talking about their dreams and beliefs, from "is there such a thing as Aliens?" to "Once 2012 comes around, I'm doing whatever the Hell I want!"

"I'd like to just go around, scare the shit out of people, and then watch as pie takes over the world." He said to her in a dead-panned voice, making it all the more hilarious because of how serious he sounded. Liz giggled at his comment, never knowing he had such a sense of humor.

"Mind if I join you? We could sing 'Can't touch this' and 'I'm a Barbie Girl' as the world ends." she replied and they both started snorting and laughing.

Unconsciously, her eyes stayed on his, seeing the mirth dancing in them. The electricity from his body made them glow brightly; she could almost see him smiling under the mask, sincere and without that coy madness she caught of glimpse of before when he came out of nowhere, saying out loud in a voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"_Spider-man…come out and play~!" _

A visible shudder from her body caught his attention and he sent a confused look at her, tilting his head to the side.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Blinking, she sheepishly looked away and muttered something, cursing herself for letting her mind wander away with her.

"No…nothing's wrong…I was just…" she struggled with her words, stumbling with them and making no sense. Hearing a chuckle, she pouted at him. If there was one thing she disliked most, it was making herself a fool. But soon, she cracked a smile and mocked punched him, earning a fake 'Oooowww!' from him in return and they both snickered.

It was fun to be silly, even if it's with a villain.

But Liz just had to go and blow it by asking him why he refers to himself as Electro instead of Max anymore. He turned cold and dark, growling out that Max was dead and there was nothing left but Electro now (which seemed absurd to her since what mother in her right mind would name her son Electro? It doesn't make any sense!) Of course, her stubbornness had to get the best of her and she refused to call him by any other name than Max which infuriated him. They both started arguing until Liz finally shouted out.

"But isn't that what makes you _human_? If you deny your name, you deny yourself of being human!"

"SHUT UP!" He roared, electricity surging forth and making her back away from him.

Liz recoiled and moved away from him, falling on her butt. She crawled away from the seething electric man and moved over to a spot in the room, glaring at him.

Then the lights flickered.

They went out and both were left in darkness…

Fearfully, Liz curled up and hugged her legs tightly to her chest, whimpering. Her heart beat fast in her chest, her breathes coming short, whimpering pitifully. Images of all sorts of things that happen in the darkness flashing before her eyes and then that face…that awful, grinning face with eyes that pierced into her soul.

She hated this.

She hated being so weak, so vulnerable…especially in the dark.

The Latina was startled when Ele-Max's voice spoke suddenly right beside her, making her heart leap for a moment before settling down, looking up at him. Seeing the suited, masked villain look down at her with a hint of concern in his eyes where as before, he was full of rage and spite.

My, how quick people are to change.

Liz heard him ask her what's wrong instead of the ever so cliché 'are you alright?' when clearly, she wasn't alright.

Feeling somewhat ashamed but too damn scared to really let it get to her Liz scooted closer to him and replied, feeling childish for her answer.

"I'm scared of the dark…"

Surprisingly, he laughed.

"Well, why didn't you say so in the first place?"

Feeling his arm around her, Liz was pulled toward him and suddenly, her eyes met no longer darkness but light. When he took off his helmet, all she could see was the ever soft and warm light that made her feel safe, secure, and so damn relieved. Great was her joy that she nearly cried, staring at him in pure awe and wonder. He smiled at her and she could rightfully say that when he smiled, his whole face glowed with a heavenly light. She smiled in thanks at him, giggling.

If she hadn't known any better, she would've said he was blushing due to what appeared to be a slight pink color on his cheeks.

"Thank you…" she said, resting her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Their bodies were so close she could practically feel the humming of electricity from his body and, hiding her face from his view, blushed.

If there was one thing she could say to describe Max (she refused to call him that ridiculous name, Electro), it would be…Illuminating.

Yeah, sure he seemed kind of cute with his childish behavior and his voice was quite nice. In fact, she dare say it was attractive…

'_Okay Liz, that's far enough! You have a boyfriend and this man is a villain! Not to mention is way too old for you…' _she thought furiously. Then a voice in the back of her mind countered by asking then why she was having an argument over this in the first place then, stunning her into silence, stuck in a stupor.

Her thoughts were gratefully interrupted when a hand patted her head and a warm, fluttery feeling swept in her chest. Blood rushing to her cheeks as the hum of electricity whispered in her ear. Max's bemused voice held her attention, causing her heart to beat faster.

"You're welcome."

Liz's eyes opened wide for a second than a smile followed by a blush came onto her face and she sighed. Closing her eyes, she let her thoughts go and enjoyed this moment while she still can. All troubles and fears gone, cast away into the darkness and leaving nothing but her, here, with her Light…

'_Thank you God…thank you…'_ Liz thought in her mind, smiling more.

Suddenly, she found herself pushed away from him, falling on her back as the sound of a static and electrical charge was heard along with an explosion. Snapping her eyes open, she saw him, the man of electric voltage and light, flying across the other side of the room, hitting the wall hard. She cringed. Sitting up once he fell to the floor and remained there, unmoving. Great was her sudden panic after waiting for him to get back up but he didn't. He was knocked out.

Leaping up to her feet, the Hispanic girl stumbled over to him, coughing from the dust caused by the explosion of the wall. The faint sound of voices was heard outside the opening, calling out to see if anyone was there.

Liz coughed more once trying to reply to them and, reaching the fallen villain's side, covered her mouth and tried to get her breathing under control. Gathering him in her arms, she stiffened when the hum of the electric charge loudly rang in her ears but soon relaxed when nothing happened. The voices called out once again and this time, best as she could, she replied back, coughing all the while.

" I am! I'm h-ick! Here!"

She's holding him close still when they came.

She held onto him when coming out into the fresh open air, relieved and happy to be out. At least, until the men in white came along with the police to take the electric man in her arms away, back to Ravencroft.

Her heart seemed to break when she had to let him go, ignoring the strange looks she received when staring sadly at the van taking Max (Electro) from her. Off to the mental institute that just seemed useless and only made things worse for him. It angered her to think that those so called 'doctors' fail to realize that their methods weren't working at all and only drove the patients even deeper into insanity.

Liz wondered if they allowed some of their patients to have visitors there.

She hoped they did.

With a heavy sigh, the Latina turned to Captain Stacey and walked over, ready to go home and to her awaiting bed, with the nightlight on. And she'll lie there, recalling back to that moment again, when he took off his helmet and drove the darkness away, saving her from her fear. No light could ever compare to his light, not even her nightlight could comfort her as much as he did.

Liz really hoped she would meet Max again because…

He was illuminating…


End file.
